Pure Night
by Urikol
Summary: What do you do when a man with frightening reputation wants you all to himself and would do anything to have you? RussiaxCanada mostly. There are others pairings as well.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story on this sight so if anything's out of place or messed up don't panic cause that's what I'll be doing. XD I'll try to fix it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.

XXX

Snow floated softly down from the sky gently landing on Canada's hair as he made his way to the meeting. This wasn't any conference about "What we should fix" or "Who's doing what", this meeting was supposed to be about the big Christmas festival. Almost every country wanted to participate in it. This festival was going to be held on Christmas eve to Christmas night. Canada was a little excited about the idea of this peaceful event, only a little. He didn't have much to look forward to except the fact that no one would fight, no wars or battles on those days but, He knew as great of a thing this was, he didn't have anyone to celebrate it with. He was always forgotten about and it was rare for someone to notice him for more than a few seconds. Of course he went to these meetings anyway, he wanted to know what was going on and be a part of it or at least try to be.

He finally made it to the building England said they'd hold the meeting in. It was a nice place, big and spacey, but full. There were lamps that glowed a warm yellow colour, hanging from the walls along the short hallway that lead into this giant sized room. The room looked fancy and beautiful making the cold snow outside seem like nothing compared to how warm it made him feel.

Everything here seemed so lovely and fancy, of course that's what England wanted, it was a special meeting of peace and a time for love and happiness; that's why he wanted the meeting to be held here.

Canada hung up his coat in the huge coat closet that was already pretty full as it is despite how big it was. He wore a rather big red hoodie and light blue jeans. He took his gloves off and stuffed them in the coat pocket and just as he had closed the door to the closet he heard the main doors swing open hitting the walls hard. He almost jumped out of his shoes at the sound. He turned around to see his brother, America, closing the doors just as hard.

"Holy cow! Is it ever cold out there?" America laughed while taking off his scarf and mitts.

He refused to take off his bomber jacket though. America stared at everything in the building, until he let out a whistle, "Woah, fancy shmancy haha."

His eyes dropped from looking at the ceiling to his brother.

"huh? OH HEY MATTIE! HAHA! HOW ARE YOU BRO!" He almost screamed in Canada's ear saying that as he slapped Canada's back in a friendly manner, but in this case hurt Canada's back a bit as he let out a small 'Oof!' when he was slapped.

Canada adjusted his glasses as he straightened himself. He looked at his brother and smiled.

"It's good to see you too Alfred"

America, pretty much ignoring what his brother said, started walking at a fast pace that soon turned into a run and tackled England almost knocking him over.

"GAH! You git! What was that for! Honestly!"

"What! I just gave you a big friendly hug and you then you call me names?"

"If you call **that** friendly…"

Canada walked towards the two men watching England argue with America as America laughed at England. America always patted England on the head when he decided he got bored of listening to Englands rants. He gave England a calm smile which made him stop talking all at once and a little pink blush formed on his face.

Before Canada could get close enough to talk to the two he was suddenly pulled back into someone's arms.

"Bonjour, Canada" the voice was no other than France's.

France held Canada in one arm securely while playing with Canada's soft blond hair with his other hand.

"…and how are you mon cher~"

"U-um… I'm fine papa…"

Canada didn't say much to him, he hardly said anything to anyone. He wanted to talk to people for hours if he could so badly, but he never found the right words to say at the time he was talking to anyone, so he just said very little.

"Oh? Just… fine?" France's fingers started sliding towards Canada cheek. His hand making Canada's head turn toward Frances face as France leaned his face closer to Canada's.

"Then how about I turn that 'just fine' into, 'Simply wonderful'?...oui?"

Canada blushed turning bright red, He couldn't move himself, every time something like this happened he just simply couldn't move to get away or push the other away, he would tremble out of nervousness. Was it out of fear? If so what was he afraid of?

France's lips were inches away from touching Canada's, until suddenly a swift hand struck the side of the perverts face.

"OUCH!" France whined letting go of Canada.

"Keep your filthy hands to yourself, frog!" England shouted in an 'Angry housewife' kind of way.

"Mon dieu Arthur! What's wrong with what I'm doing?"

"What's **right **with what you're doing? That's what I'd like to know."

Canada watched the two fight for a couple seconds until he decided to explore the place more. He wanted to see more of this lovely new building before the meeting started, this also gave him an excuse to stay away from the fight. He loved all the nice paintings in this certain hallway he was walking through. One painting was very soft looking. A swan that seemed to be dancing as it flew, so graceful, and so beautiful. Canada smiled softly at the painting.

_One day, maybe… I'll be able to show the world how high I can fly_.

"You like this painting?" Canada recognized the voice immediately. He turned to see Russia standing behind him. He was surprised anyone would notice him alone in the hallway. Knowing Frances intentions he knew why his papa was paying attention to him earlier, but still, he didn't expect Russia to care, or was he just thinking too hard about this?

"Are you not going to answer me?" with that Canada snapped out of his confusion and finally answered back.

"I-I'm sorry, I was…. Thinking… y-yes, I do like this painting" Canada said stuttering out of nervousness. As always, he wanted to say something else, but he couldn't think of anything. Russia looked over at the painting beside it. He stepped closer to the painting.

"I like this one most."

Canada turned his attention to the painting Russia was looking at. A sunflower field, the sun was beaming down on the sunflowers. A very warm picture.

"It's beautiful" Canada said with his usual soft voice.

"Da…"

It seemed the both of them were struggling to find words. Russia must not be very good with socializing either. It made Canada wonder why and how. Every country here knows Russia even if they didn't like it. Russia was the biggest country on earth. Also he was pretty big himself. He was noticed… but Canada, even though being second biggest, was about as unnoticed as a polar bear in a snowstorm. So… how could Russia have any problems with this? Well it was none of Canada's business so he didn't bother butting in to his personal life.

Just then the calming silence was broken as England's voice came from the main room.

"Alright! The meeting will start soon so take a seat everyone!"

Both Canada and Russia walked back together not realizing they were walking beside each other. They both found a seat for themselves each and sat down. The chairs were quite comfortable too.

So, the meeting had started.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the second chapter, sorry for the long wait, I'm a very busy person. |D I've also got a fan manga to continue making on Deviant Art and other stuff. Anyway enjoy. ^^

XXX

After the meeting almost everyone had left for home, some stayed to chat about various things whether it was about the Christmas festival or political problems. Canada got his things together, not too quickly though, he wasn't in any hurry to leave. Just then he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He turned to see Russia there, now in front of him.

"O-oh, Hello Ivan"

Ivan responded to Canada with a child like smile.

"Hello, Matvey"

An awkward silence again, but not for too long as Ivan continued,

"I've learnt more about you before I came to the meeting"

"More? You…" This was surprising to Canada, It's already odd that someone would hear anything about him in the first place, but more? He already knew some things about him?

"Da. I've heard so much about you from my sister" Seeing as Canada seemed a little confused Russia finished the sentence, "Ukraine"

Canada's eyes widened a little now knowing one of his friends was the sister of Russia. This wasn't exactly the best thing for him. People had always said Russia was cold, cruel and even sadistic.

"You didn't know?"

"Eh?... u-uh, pardon?"

"You didn't know she was my sister"

The look on Russia's face seemed more upset now. Canada tried to think of something to say to maybe cheer him up, but he didn't even know why Russia was upset. Just as Canada thought this conversation could get more awkward, someone suddenly tackle hugged him out of nowhere.

"Canada!" What a coincidence? It was Ukraine.

"I see you've met my brother" The way she said that she was happy that Canada had finally met her brother but at the same time she seemed worried. Worried as if she thought Canada would dislike her for this.

"Um, so... What did you guys talk about?"

"N… not much, really…" Ukraine still looked upset. Canada thought he knew why too.

"You're brother seems like a nice guy" Why did he have to say that? He hardly knew Russia. The only things he knew about him was what he heard from rumours, though that was never a good way to judge somebody, it was hard to ignore. Still he tried not to listen. He would like to get to know Russia first.

Well this made Ukraine happy, a big smile appeared on her face.

"R-Really? You think so?" She nearly shouted with joy. Of course she'd be happy; nobody seemed to like Russia so she was happy for her brother. "Brother, I think you made a friend" she giggled. She hugged Canada one last time before running off to Belarus's direction.

Canada looked back at Russia who now had a surprised look on **his** face. Canada just stared back.

Russia's expression changed after that short moment.

"Are you prepared to back that up?" Russia said in a disappointed tone. He must've realized that Canada said that only for Ukraine's sake. He was right though; Canada told Ukraine he liked Russia a little so he might as well prove it… but how?

"Umm… Well….." He tried to think of a way out of this, but he could only think of ways that would get him further involved with Russia. "…Maybe….." Only one decision was stuck in his thoughts. No matter how he tried to think of something else, something better, that one thought would not leave.

A grin formed itself on Russia's face.

"I know what you can do"

Canada glanced up and noticed the devious grin on Russia's face. That grin soon changed into a not so threatening smile as Russia spoke,

"You can stay at my place to celebrate your Christmas"

Sounds innocent enough, but Canada was still a little nervous about it due to that creepy grin before.

"S-sure, yes, that sounds nice" Canada smiled nervously. Russia giggled, enjoying how shy his new 'friend' really was, thinking how much fun he could have with him.

"BELARUS!" The scream came from Ukraine just as Belarus charged toward Canada; knife in one hand and a gun in the other ready to kill. Before Canada could even look at her she fired the gun in his direction hitting him in the leg. Canada yelped in pain, barely able to stand. Canada stared at the menacing girl to shocked and injured to even try to move, Belarus, now close enough to strike raised her knife and swung it violently toward Canada. Just then Canada was tackled to the ground before the weapon even touched him. Canada let out another yelp once he fell to the floor. The fall opened his wound more leaving more blood than before on the ground. Canada was more terrified than ever, but he felt himself being held close to someone. He peeked up to see Russia was the one who tackled him, who was now holding him protectively. Russia sat up bringing Canada with him. He glared at Belarus, eyes filled with rage and disappointment.

Belarus was more shocked than anyone else who had witnessed this.

"Brother… WHY! Do you like him more than me! We were SUPPOSED to get MARRIED!"

Canada felt his face grow hot, knowing he was blushing he looked away from Russia so it wouldn't show.

Russia was the one person who was the MOST un-amused by his sisters actions.

"Belarus, what gave you the idea that Canada was a threat?"

"Sister told me he liked you. I will not let anyone have you! You're MINE!" She growled.

The way Belarus said 'he liked you' it made it seem like he 'loved' him. Well that would give Canada quite a reputation for sure, but right now that was the least of his worries.

Canada decided to push Russia away gently to tell him he didn't want to be held like this, but Russia held on. His big arms wrapped around Canada keeping him from escaping.

"R-Russia" Canada whispered hoping Belarus wouldn't hear. "Please… let me go"

"No"

"W-why?"

"If I let you go Belarus would only strike again, she won't attack you if I keep you close to me"

This was true, Belarus didn't want to hurt her brother, she wouldn't do it. So, Canada just rested his head on Russia's chest. He knew it was a strange thing to do but the blood loss was making him weak.

Just when Russia thought there was no talking sense into his little sister, it was Ukraine to the rescue.

"Belarus, H-he didn't mean he LIKE likes him, only as a friend" This looked like an innocent bunny trying to calm a love hungry wolf, but somehow it worked. Belarus calmed down and apologized, though the apology didn't sound real, but it was as close to a real apology as they were going to get. Canada didn't feel that much better though, he was the only one who noticed Belarus glaring daggers at him.

Canada did nothing but gulp.

XXX

Oh the suspense! What will happen next? XD


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next part. It looks like these chapters are getting shorter, yes? D8 It's ok I'll make some longer chapters sooner or later. Well here you go.

XXX

Almost everyone in the meeting room was talking now. The countries who stayed to witness Belarus's attack were complaining to Russia and even Ukraine. Telling Russia to 'Keep her under control' and Ukraine, well because they knew she wouldn't do anything cruel to them, most people would yell at and blame her. Everyone was too afraid to get mad at the cause of this madness, Belarus. Canada wasn't too pleased with how they acted, but that's just human behavior, even if they were countries. When you're too scared to deal with the real problem face to face you find a scapegoat and blame everything on that. Though that was the case he didn't pay that much attention to it. The wound hurt too much to pay much attention to anything else, especially since England was tending to it keeping it from bleeding too much and cleaning the blood off with a cold wet cloth that stung every time it touched him.

America worried his head off, though he tried not to show it. Of course, he had a good reason to worry. There was no way anyone could call an ambulance here, so many rooms, no phones. Just Canada's luck as well, no one had a cell phone. That was mostly because England told everyone not to bring a cell phone so the meeting would not be interrupted due to it being so important. What's worse is even if anyone did have a cell phone there wasn't a hospital for miles.

Because the meeting was so important everyone was a little more ticked than they would normally be. This was supposed to be about peace for at least a whole month. All of December, but so far it wasn't going so well and just about everyone already doubted it could be peaceful.

"England, we need to get that bullet out of his leg, now!" America shouted, anxious about the bullet being there. England thought he was overreacting a little since the bullet didn't seem to hit any major blood veins or anything too important.

"I know! I don't exactly have the tools to remove a bullet at the moment"

Russia, overhearing this ignored the small bunch of angry people slightly shouting at him. Instead he walked over to Canada and kneeled in front of him next to England.

"Commie bastard! Stay away from my brother!" America shouted with much rage in his voice.

"America! Please don't be mad. It wasn't his fault"

America tried not to vent, the most he did was glare hate toward Russia.

Russia examined Canada's wound. The bullet almost missed him, the wound was so close to the edge of Canada's leg it was impossible for it to be too far down, or far down at all.

"I can get it out" Russia said as he looked at England hoping he'd approve.

"What? With what? You're fingers?"

"Da"

"NO WAY! Do you realize how much that would freakin hurt!" America jumped in the conversation rejecting the idea. "You just want to hear him scream, I know it!"

Though Russia would like that, he didn't admit it. There was also a side of him that **did **want to help.

"I… I need your help… if we're going to get the bullet out" Saying he needed help seemed so difficult for him. He obviously wasn't the type who asked for help.

America was about to say something when, for once, Canada spoke before him.

"Please, just let him. I trust him" Canada smiled nervously. He did want to trust Russia, so he tried to, but he was more nervous about how much this method of his would hurt.

The other three men were silent. England only stared at Canada as if waiting for him to change his mind. Finally, he sighed heavily and ran his fingers threw his hair.

"Alright… We'll help"

"What! No way, I'm not helping him do this to my brother!"

"America just cooperate! The sooner we get that bullet out the better!"

America pouted. He stared at Canada's wound, making his decision.

"Alright fine, but I'm watching you commie…"

Russia did not respond to that.

"Lay down"

"W-what? Why?"

"Do it"

Russia's commands were short simple and to the point and quite serious. Canada nodded and did what he was told. Russia looked up at America ordered him to hold Canada still. America wasn't too pleased with taking orders from Russia, but he did. Next, Russia told England to hold his legs, so he did.

"Keep him still" He said removing his gloves.

Canada gulped. Seeing how serious Russia was about this he knew this was going to be painful.

Without any hesitation Russia dug his fingers in the wound, opening it more and causing it to bleed once more. Canada screamed in unbearable pain. He wanted to escape so badly, he tried to struggle free but couldn't. England and America held him still as Russia dug deeper in the wound. Canada wasn't all that used to physical pain, things like this hardly happened to him.

"HURRY UP ALREADY! GET IT OUT!" America complained. He made it clear to everyone that he didn't want to see his brother in so much pain. For him, it must've been even worse for the fact that he was keeping his brother still so he couldn't escape the pain, as if he was helping Russia torture him.

"Got it" Finally, Russia removed the bullet. England let go of Canada, but America lifted his brother up and held him tightly. Only Canada could hear him muttering curse words to Russia.

Canada didn't pay much attention to the hug. He was trying to ignore the intense pain in his leg. They needed something to wrap around Canada's leg to stop the bleeding, Russia knew this. He stared at his scarf, knowing that would help, but he didn't want to get it covered in someone's blood. Why should he care about him… why did he help him in the first place? Looking up and away from the scarf and at Canada, he only stared. Why didn't he find his pain amusing? He tightened his grip on the scarf making his decision.

Canada felt something soft and warm wrapping around his leg. He opened his quickly gasping in shock and in slight from the contact as his leg twitched.

"Don't move" Russia scowled at Canada displeased with his decision.

Canada shut his mouth and sat still only staring at the scarf. America stopped his tears and looked up to find Russia using his scarf as a bandage. He was about to say something, but just seeing Russia use his own, most precious possession for something so small as a bandage, he was a little impressed and confused. Canada was just as impressed but he said nothing as well.

"Alright, that should help" Russia's words were emotionless.

"Well then…" America started "I'll take him home"

"I-I can walk brother, It's ok" Canada tried to seem strong enough to do this himself, but his brother refused. Canada tried to prove him wrong by standing up but his leg hurt too much, he collapsed just in time for America to catch him. America carried his brother out of the building and took him home, forcing Russia to watch them leave with his scarf.

XXX

I don't know too much about bullet wounds, just that they hurt. OTL So don't kill me if I got anything wrong. XD


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy~

XXX

It had been a couple weeks since all of the madness at the meeting. Russia was at home sitting on his couch, thinking. One hand over the other near his mouth as he leaned forward, eyes staring blankly at the t.v.

"Brother, I didn't think you'd ever do this to your scarf. I thought it was precious to you!" Ukraine said astonished and giddy at Russia's actions that day. She had been going on about this subject for the past two weeks that went by.

It was amazing Russia was tolerating it. At the same time it wasn't all that surprising, he seemed to be deep in thought, completely ignoring the happy chatty Ukraine and the clingy Belarus holding onto him tightly.

:::

Canada was on his way to Russia's house to spend Christmas with him and everyone else there, as Canada promised he would. He could have gone sooner, as soon as his injury was well enough, but his brother, America, just wouldn't let him go anywhere until he was certain it was all better.

Canada had to lie to his brother though. America would NEVER allow Canada to go anywhere near Russia, but Canada didn't want to listen to him, he didn't own him. Canada didn't blame America for doing this though, at the same time he did.

The seatbelt sign flashed, _Seems that the plane will be landing soon._ He thought, pulling the seatbelt around him and buckling the two straps together. In his hands was Russia's scarf, good and clean.

_He saved me,_ He thought to himself remembering that day Russia jumped in to save Canada's life. That's right he saved him, from his own sister. But then the image of Russia giving up his scarf to keep Canada from bleeding to death popped in his head, _Why… Why did he do that?... for me... he's only done this for me. _Canada thought to himself the rest of the way down, not realizing the plane was landing at all.

Suddenly he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He jumped at the touch and glanced directly at a lady standing next to his seat. It was a flight attendant.

"Sir, we've landed. Are you ok?"

Canada felt a little embarrassed at being told this.

"U-uh, N-no, I'm ok. S-sorry, thank you" A small blush formed on his face as he spoke. He un buckled the seat belt, got up from his seat and left the plane.

Canada was at the front door to Russia's house, holding Russia's scarf safely in his arms.

_The way Russia always wears this, it must be precious to him… Well, here goes…_

Canada raised his fist and knocked on the door. Someone Canada was unfamiliar with answered it, he looked a little surprised to see him as well. His surprised face turned into shock as soon as he looked down at the scarf.

"M-Mr. Russia's scarf, H-How did you-" The man was cut off by the sound of Russia's voice.

"Lithuania, I'll take care of this"

Russia seemed to look much happier now. A childlike smile grew on his face as soon as he spotted the scarf, cleaned and safe. Russia's hand made contact with Canada's as soon as he took the scarf from him. Once he had the scarf he wrapped it around his neck happily.

"Come in Matvey" He said cheerfully.

Canada entered the giant house; his eyes explored the place in fascination. The house was big and filled with antique's.

"U-um… Mr. Russia?" Lithuania said still staring at Canada, "who is this?"

"This is Canada. He will be staying with us during the westerners Christmas"

"oh, I see."

Just as Canada hung up his coat something tackled him and held on tightly.

"CANADA!" It was the sweet voice of Ukraine, "You're finally here I'm so happy to see you're ok!"

Ukraine was literally crushing him with as she hugged tighter each time, not to mention Canada was blushing for obvious reasons. Ukraine finally let go and nearly jumped with excitement.

"Oh, this will be fun. We can celebrate it your way if that makes you feel more comfortable"

"Um, w-well, that's very thoughtful Ukraine, but… is it ok with everyone else?"

Ukraine turned to everyone else giving them the lost puppy dog look. Lithuania simply couldn't say no to that, neither could Latvia. Estonia took a little longer to answer, but he was fine with it as well. Ukraine glanced at Russia and Belarus with the same look. Belarus looked up at Russia waiting for him to say first. Russia eyes looked away from Ukraine and at Canada who was waiting patiently. The innocent face he had made Russia blush a little. His eyes then focused on Ukraine again. He let out a deep sigh.

"It's ok with me"

Ukraine leaped off the floor cheering with great joy. She grabbed Canada's hand and ran into the living room talking up a whole essay on what they should do and continuously asked questions.

Lithuania watched the two, mostly Canada.

"Mr. Russia?" He asked quietly.

"Da?"

"This is the Canada that Ukraine has been talking about, right?"

"Da."

Lithuania was hardly getting a good decent answer, just 'Da'. He looked up at Russia who seemed to be watching Canada's every move. The expression on his face told Lithuania that he stressful, as if trying to solve a puzzle that you could only solve with your imagination, and not your hands.

To Russia, Canada WAS something he wanted to solve with his own hands. He wanted to know why… Why what?... What is this?...

"Lithuania… Follow me" Russia left for the room at the end of the hallway. It was the only room you could hear nothing coming from. That's where Russia would usually punish Lithuania and no one would hear his cries.

Lithuania felt uneasy about following Russia into that room. He gulped before Russia grabbed the door handle and opened the door. They both entered and Russia closed the door behind them. Russia leaned against the wall and folded his arms, and stared at the floor.

"Lithuania, you always tell me what I need to know, right?"

Lithuania felt a weight lift off his shoulders as he sighed. Russia only needed some advice that was probably too personal to share with the others.

"Yes. Of course Mr. Russia"

Russia hesitated in saying what he wanted to say. He didn't want to appear weak. Maybe it's not good to say this, but something wanted to know why.

"There's something about Canada…" He paused to look at Lithuania, waiting for a reaction, but got nothing. "Something inside of me, every time I see him, just wants to…"

"Kill him?"

"…No"

Lithuania tilted his head a little while putting his hands on his hips.

"…Then what?"

Russia squeezed his own arms in frustration.

"I want to… have him all too myself"

Lithuania gawked at Russia. He quickly changed his expression when he realized Russia was still looking at him.

"Ah? So it is bad?"

"N-No sir, it's not, it just means that-"

Lithuania was interrupted by the sound of the front door slamming. Sure no one could hear them in this room, but they could still hear everything outside. Russia headed to the front door immediately to see who or what had interrupted them.


	5. Chapter 5

Guess who? It's me again. XD Here's the next part. Yeah i know that was fast but hey, I had a lot of fun writing this one. X3

XXX

Russia and Lithuania both hurried to the front door. As soon as they showed themselves Lithuania was tackled.

"Liet! Like hi!"

It was Poland, Lithuania's best friend. Poland usually called Lithuania first before coming over so this seemed to be a bit of a surprise to the others.

"P-Poland? What are you doing here?"

"Pffft, That was like, so mean Liet. Can't I get a simple 'Oh hi Poland glad to see you'?"

"U-umm, w-well…"

"Hmm? I didn't like, interrupt anything did I?" Poland said letting go of Lithuania.

Lithuania remembered that Russia was trying to tell him something important. He turned to look at Russia only to find him Koling in anger. Lithuania felt a cold chill run up his spine as he started to tremble. Russia stepped towards Poland, his face growing ever angrier.

Canada could sense that Russia was mad, more than mad. He dashed toward Russia and grabbed his coat sleeve without thinking. Only now realizing what he had done he looked up at Russia wide eyed.

Russia gawked at Canada and the whole room fell silent. Canada let go of Russia's coat sleeve and just gave him a pleading look.

"…Ok…" Russia answered to his expression.

Canada smiled gently, this alone made Russia blush.

Ukraine was the one who broke the silence, she asked Russia if Poland could stay as well and as much as Russia hated the idea, he let him. Russia could have said no, but even if he did Poland would simply stay. Normally Russia could threaten Poland to leave but, after what happened at the meeting he didn't want any more incidents that could give him more of a bad reputation than he already has now.

"So, who are you anyway?"

"Eh? Me?"

"Uhuh"

"Canada…"

Poland put his finger on his lips, thinking to himself, his eyes scanning Canada up and down.

He walked over to Canada finger still on lips and circled him. Canada felt a little uncomfortable with this.

"yep, I like him" Poland said pointing directly at Canada's face, "You can so join us, Canada"

"Eh? Us? In what?"

Poland pouted at Lithuania disappointed.

"You like, so did not tell him about me? So un cool Liet"

"W-what? H-He just got here. I didn't even know you we-"

"So Canada, Liet" Poland interrupted "Let's go in the living room I've got just the stuff for you two"

He ran outside and grabbed his things and bolted back inside almost running into the two.

"Sit sit" He said almost excitedly.

Both Canada and Lithuania sat on the floor waiting for Poland. Poland pulled out make up kits and hair bands and various other girly girl supplies. Canada just stared blushing at what was coming out of his backpack which, was pink with a little pony and a star on it. Canada thought **that** was weird, his jaw dropped when he saw the various dresses he took out. The dresses were embarrassing enough to look at, they went from maid dress to mini-skirts. Canada almost gulped looking at all of this knowing what Poland had in mind. He turned his head to look at Lithuania who just sighed and face palmed at Poland's pink girl power pajamas he took out. Canada glanced at Ukraine overhearing her giggle. She was looking at Canada, apparently she knew what Canada was thinking about all this.

"Ok I like totally got everything prepared, first I'll do your hair, both of you. Then next I'll like, apply the make-up on your faces-"

"U-um, excuse me… Poland?" Canada politely interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"I don't really mind the hair… things, b-but um… could you skip the make-up, Please?"

Poland pouted at Canada. He picked up a cute little ribbon and a hair brush and crawled over to and behind Canada.

"You know you're like, such a boy" He complained brushing Canada's hair with the brush.

"I… I am a boy"

"Doesn't mean you have to act like one"

Canada just kept his mouth shut after that for a while as Ukraine giggled more.

"Um Poland?" Lithuania finally spoke again.

"Yeah Liet?"

"Why didn't you call first?"

Poland looked over at Lithuania in sudden realization.

"Oh right! I like totally forgot to tell you. My phone's dead, or something"

"Oh"

Canada peeked at Russia who was watching Canada get his hair done. He didn't seem to pleased to have Poland in his house, but at the same time he was amused by Canada getting prettied up by Poland.

Canada then felt Poland's hands move his face.

"Look forward dude, I can't brush your hair properly when you're moving your head everywhere"

"O-ok! I'm sorry!"

Poland continued brushing Canada's hair until it was softer than usual. He took the ribbon and tied Canada's hair up in the middle back of his head, in a ponytail, and turning the ribbon into a bow. Next he took the hair brush and brushed out Canada's bangs and the right side of his head out and over his right eye.

"You like totally look so pretty" Poland's voice was filled with valley girl glee, "I like the wavy in your hair, it makes it look bouncy" He was obviously trying to start a girl talk situation. Canada didn't answer.

Next Poland scooted over behind Lithuania and did his hair up which looked just as preppy.

Canada couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed, especially knowing that Russia's eyes were on him.

He peeked at Russia once again. Russia had an amused grin on his face, staring at both Lithuania and Canada. The look on his face made Canada shudder.

Though there were short moments when Russia would look as if he's losing his patience with Poland being here, he'd also have fun watching everything Poland would do to the poor guys.

Poland decided not to apply any make-up to their faces; a sigh of relief came from both of them.

But he would not let them go without trying on the dresses first.

"You both like, totally have to try on the dresses I got for Lithuania"

"I-I don't even know i-if they'll fit me" Canada said trying to get out of this mess.

"Don't worry I like bought some bigger ones so they should totally fit you!" Poland pulled out a cute white dress with a big red bow on the back. The bottom of the sleeves and dress was frilly and the top where the neck was had silk flowing down a few centimeters long.

Canada stared at it wide eyed and mouth hung open. Ukraine almost laughed at Canada's expression.

"I don't know, I think it's a pretty dress…" Russia teased, grinning bigger. Canada pouted in embarrassment.

Belarus got up from her couch and sat next to Russia, clinging onto his arm.

"Brother…"

"…Da?"

"Would you like it if I wore that dress?"

Russia answered only with worried mumbling. Canada noticed this right away, Russia was afraid of his sister. Of course Poland was the one to snap Canada out of his thoughts.

"Well, go like, put it on"

Canada gulped and took the dress, giving it a look that said 'dear god he's serious'.

Canada asked where he could change and Ukraine, wearing a goofy smirk on her face, pointed to the room next to them. Before Canada entered the room he stopped where he was, overhearing Lithuania complain.

"Poland!"

"What!"

Apparently, Poland took out his cell phone, and Lithuania wasn't too pleased with it.

"I thought you said your phone was dead" Lithuania argued.

"Uh yeah, my house phone. My cell's like, fine though"

Lithuania's face almost turned red trying to hold in his anger.

"Why didn't you call me with that one then?"

"Sheesh Liet, I'm sorry"

Poland got up and walked around the corner. Suddenly Lithuania's phone started ringing and he picked it up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Can I like, come over now?"

Lithuania clicked the 'end call' button and just simply facepalmed. Poland entered the room once again and sat next to Lithuania.

"You like, totally need to learn some manners Liet" Poland teased. He looked over at Canada who was still standing in one place, "Ok I'm waiting, go like, put on that dress"

XXX

Yup it was Poland. I love that guy. XDDD Will Canada wear the dress? DB


	6. Chapter 6

Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. ^^

XXX

Canada hesitated getting changed in the next room. His embarrassment levels grew the more he undressed and slipped the dress on. He was glad his brother wasn't here to see this. Canada knew America would make a smart remark like 'See? I told you you're such a girl!' or something along the lines of that. Once Canada had the dress fully on, he reached for the door handle but hesitated on opening it. He could feel his face growing hot with blush. He gulped and gathered up as much courage as he could possibly hold on to and opened the door. Everyone was chatting with each other until they heard the door creak open. Ukraine giggled at Canada, not because he was in a dress, but because his face had 'shoot me' written all over it. Canada put a hand on his arm, and head facing halfway down but eyes looking straight at everyone shyly his whole face turned red. His face wasn't the only one turning red though. Russia stared with great dumbfounded amusement, like a child watching a t.v. show just watching the colours and not following the storyline. Poland clapped with excitement and much joy as he stood up to stand next to Canada.

"You look SO cute in that" Poland said clapping both hands together in an 'adoring mother' kind of way.

"maple…"

"Alright Liet, it's your turn. Go put on this dress"

Poland held up a light yellow dress with white and pink flowers on the very bottom of the dress. Transparent glittering sleeves flowed down the arms of the dress. It was just as embarrassing as Canada's dress if not more. Lithuania sighed and grabbed the dress just wanting to get it over with. He walked into the change room and closed the door.

"So…" Ukraine started "How does it feel to be in a dress?"

"To be honest… it doesn't feel too bad. It's soft and comfortable to walk in" Canada answered wearing a smile that, to Russia, looked like it lit up his face into a soft light look. He almost looked like a cheerful angel.

"You should smile more…" Russia said without thinking.

"P-pardon?"

"you're always having that sad expression on your face, I want you to try and smile more"

Even though this was clearly an order from him and not a suggestion, Canada didn't mind at all. He only nodded and this time, only shyly smiled.

Russia didn't know why, but he felt he wanted to see Canada happy more often. Wait, that's not like him. He always enjoyed the troubled faces of others, especially the weak looking, but for some reason unknown to Russia, he wanted to see Canada smile, to see him laugh… to just… see him.

Russia was getting desperate to talk to Lithuania about this. According to the look Lithuania gave him in the silent room, he knew what was going on but Russia couldn't talk to him alone when Poland was hogging him.

Finally, Lithuania stepped outside the change room in his oh so girly dress. He wasn't as embarrassed as Canada seeing as he was used to this kind of treatment from Poland, but he still felt uncomfortable.

"Well then!" Poland said "Does Belarus want to try a dress?"

Lithuania blushed at the thought of her wearing a cute dress. He wanted to say 'Yes do it!' but he just kept it in only showing a blush.

Belarus just stared at Poland for a while before answering.

"…Why?"

"Cause I totally know that it would like, make Liet happy downstairs"

"P-POLAND!" Lithuania's blush grew red all over his face, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide, eyebrows raised completely embarrassed. A dark aura formed around Russia while he kept his smile on his face. Lithuania could easily see Russia wasn't too happy with that comment.

"Will brother like it?" Belarus said completely ignoring Poland's comment.

Russia shook his head. Belarus answered with 'ok' and continued clinging onto him. Canada, watching this felt, a little hate towards Belarus. What? But why? Canada felt horrible for feeling this hate, but why? Why indeed. This wasn't like him to hate someone like this, but whenever Belarus was close to Russia… Canada put his hand on his chest near his heart. He tried to calm himself down. He managed to calm down enough to think again.

Ukraine suddenly jumped up and grabbed Canada's arm.

"Matthew, I want to know what you do for your Christmas now, pleeeeaase"

She was used to Canada enough that she knew how to pronounce his name without an accent.

Canada smiled at Ukraine.

"Alright uuum…" He said, thinking of what to say "Well, we buy gifts for each other before Christmas day, for starters, OH we decorate the place too"

If Russia had been drinking something he would have spit it out by now overhearing 'decorating'.

"No, I don't want my house to be covered in anything" He said angrily. Sitting straight up, arms crossed like a child getting ready to have a temper tantrum.

All three baltics looked scared out of their mind.

"W-we don't have to decorate this place, M-Mr. Russia! R-Right Canada?" Lithuania stuttered completely worried and afraid.

Canada felt his own share of fear just looking at Russia, but tried not to show it.

"U-uh… N-no. That's fine" An awkward smile appeared on Canada's face.

"Well" Ukraine said "let's go get the gifts then"

:::

Canada and Lithuania were already in their normal clothes again. Poland on the other hand, decided to dress in a white sweatshirt and a mini skirt. Canada could only stare at Poland as if he had two heads. When he realized he was staring he looked away knowing it was impolite.

"You guys should have like, worn those cute dresses I got you out in public" Poland complained.

Canada didn't notice Poland was complaining in the first place. He was distracted at the large amounts of people around. It was much more crowded than it would be if he visited the U.S. right now.

"So many people" Canada said.

"Da, There's a big sale going on in this mall. It's supposed to be to help celebrate this year's special Christmas festival. Every country can buy what they need here just for this occasion"

That was the longest sentence Canada ever heard Russia say all in one breath. _Well, I don't think America would be here anyway, he wouldn't come anywhere near Russia, right?_

Canada thought too soon. Before he knew it he could hear America's voice.

"Eep!" Canada yelped (quietly) and as fast as he could he hid behind a tall shelf.

"Aha! What's wrong Matvey?" Russia was highly amused by Canada's actions towards his own sibling. It was kind of similar to how Russia reacted when Belarus was around, if he could get away in time.

Russia, his sisters, the baltics and Poland only watched America walk by with France and England.

"England!" America shouted "You're a genius!"

"I'm not a genius you just need to get that lazy hamster in your head running, git"

America pouted.

"Don't make me spank you" America said pointing at England still pouting.

"GIT! I'm not a child, what would I need a spanking for!"

"Ohoho~ I can think of a few good reasons" France jumped in the conversation with one of his smart ass comments.

"You stay out of this you frog!"

Poor England, he was being harassed and teamed up against. Russia pulled Canada out of hiding and held on to him with one of his huge strong arms.

"M-Maple! R-Russia, what are you doing?"

A devious grin formed on Russia's face, apparently he wanted to see what would happen if America found Canada with him. Just as well, America DID spot them. His jaw dropped immediately. He snapped himself to his senses and puffed out his chest and marched toward Russia trying to look like the intimidating guy, even though he was smaller than Russia.

"COMMIE! What are you DOING with my BROTHER?"

England sighed and France shook his head. They headed over to where America was arguing with Russia.

"He promised to spend his western like Christmas with me for all of December" Russia said still having that grin on his face.

America was not amused. He glared at Canada folding his arms and tapping his foot irritably.

"U-um-" Russia pulled Canada closer with his arm making Canada gasp only a little in surprise.

"America…" Russia's grin grew. Canada didn't like where this was heading at all, Russia wanted to see America hurt or anything close to it, Canada knew that for sure. "Your brother belongs to me for the whole month"

"Wha… Mattie! How could you!"

"N-no! It's not li-" Russia covered Canada's mouth and walked off with him and the others.

"Have fun celebrating Christmas, America"

America, England and France could only watch in terror and fear for Canada's sake as such a frightening man walked away with an innocent.

Russia uncovered Canada's mouth as soon as they were far away enough. Canada jumped in front of Russia trying to look as angry as possible.

"Why did you say that! How could you be so mean!"

"I think he deserved it"

"Russia…" Ukraine tried to interrupt but Russia raised a hand in front of her face and told her not to interfere. So she stayed quiet.

"How could he have possible deserved that? He probably wanted to celebrate Christmas with me…"

"Since when? Tell me what he does for you on Christmas"

Canada looked at Russia astonished. "W…well, he…. Um… you see…" He couldn't think of a time America came over to celebrate Christmas with him, nobody did. If Canada wanted to be invited to a special party he'd have to ask THEM. That's the only time people would celebrate the holidays with him.

Canada hung his head down in defeat. He couldn't answer that. Russia placed his hand on Canada's head and petted him softly. He then placed his hand under Canada's chin and lifted his face to look at him.

"But you're not alone this year" Russia whispered kindly, "Remember; I'm the one who asked you to stay"

XXX

The drama. XD


	7. Chapter 7

Next part. :3

XXX

"Canada… Canada… Canada…" Russia repeated his name over and over again. Wondering why he liked it so much. Lithuania sat on Russia's bed side. It's not like he had a choice, Russia told him to stay with him, he needed the company.

"Mr. Russia?" Lithuania tried to get Russia to say something else for once.

"Da?"

"Why did you do that to Canada?"

"Do what?"

"Get his brother mad at him"

Russia looked over at Lithuania, face expressionless. He looked back at the ceiling hands on his chest.

"The more America tries to control Canada, the more he pushes away Matvey from him… and closer to me" He said with a devious child like smile spreading across his face.

Lithuania only stared at Russia. Though, he knew this was true, sort of. America was pretty clingy to his brother and Canada didn't seem to like it, just like Russia didn't like his sis being so clingy. They had that in common.

Lithuania also knew that Russia was in love, but he was debating whether to tell him or not.

"and… Lithuania…" Russia continued, "I have this pain inside of me, it won't let me eat or sleep, but when I'm around Matvey that pain goes away"

Russia raised his hands as if he was trying to touch the ceiling.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, or why I feel like this" Russia pulled his arms towards himself as if he was hugging someone, an imaginary Canada, "but, I want him… I want to keep him to myself for me and only me… I feel so selfish" He then hugged himself, looking lonely and desperate.

Lithuania was glad Russia was in love, but worried for Canada. Knowing Russia he'd probably try anything to have his way and right now what he wanted was Canada, but he knew well enough not to tell Canada at this moment.

:::

Downstairs, Canada, Ukraine, Belarus, Poland, Latvia and Estonia all sat around the floor in a circle. Poland was using the hair straightener on Canada's hair.

"Since Liet is like, totally busy with whatever, I'll be using you to test my new hair supplies mmkay?"

Canada was silent for a minute until he finally answered Poland.

"Y-yes, it's ok…"

Poland took the hair straightener out of his hair and looked at Canada's face.

"You like, remind me of Liet in a way" No answer "Hmm… Don't let Russia get to you, he's actually very…. Nah he's like totally un cool but still don't let him get to you"

Poland went back to straightening Canada's hair. Canada only stared at the floor.

"Mr. Russia is scary" Latvia said.

Canada looked up at Latvia just waiting for him to say something else.

"U-um, I mean… I'd just tell him the truth about pretty much anything, but I regret it later. Maybe you should tell him how you feel"

…_How I feel….._ The very image of Russia was glued into his head as the thought about 'how he feels' about him stayed as well.

"Um, so!" Ukraine as always trying to make everything better, jumped in again, "Canada, Estonia, Latvia, Poland, Belarus. Why don't we play a game? We will go in the circle pattern we're in ok? I'll ask you a question and you have to answer truthfully. It's like truth or dare but it's just truth"

"That like, sounds cool"

"Ok then! Estonia! What do you… like about this room?" Ukraine clapped excitedly.

"Haha, well, I like the furniture. It's comfortable"

"Alright, Belarus. What do you want most in the world?"

"Brother, to marry me"

Canada almost giggled at this. Poor Russia had it worse with his sibling than Canada did, sort of.

"Ok, Latvia's turn. Is your hair light brown or dusty blond cause, I couldn't ever tell" She giggled.

"Ah, it's blond" Latvia smiled happily.

"Ok. Canada. What is the one thing that you fear the most?"

Canada looked surprised she asked that question. He didn't feel comfortable showing his sad side, so he tried to make it sound a little cheery.

"To be alone…"

Ukraine was amazed at this answer. Her surprised expression turned into a happier one.

"Just like Russia. Wow you and him have some things in common"

Canada was happy to hear this and at the same time he wondered if he should be worried about this.

Ukraine's expression then changed.

"Oh, Hello brother, I didn't see you there"

Everyone turned their heads to look at Russia. He was staring blankly at Canada, but that didn't last long, he soon looked away from him and walked to the opposite side of the room and sat in his chair.

"Hey Liet! Doesn't he look pretty?" Poland said with much joy in his voice.

Lithuania sat next to Canada and looked at him to see what Poland had done. He noticed Canada's hair was completely straight now, no waves.

"Yes, he does" He giggled.

Canada blushed at the comments though, he had a feeling he looked stupid. He would almost always assume the worst.

"Is it that bad?" He asked shyly.

Lithuania stared a little confused at first until he figured out why Canada asked that.

"No, I mean it. You really do look nice with your hair straight. Heh, this coming from a guy as well"

Canada laughed a little embarrassed. He was right though, guys talking about how nice each other hair looks. He figured Poland was getting to them.

"What else do you do?" Russia asked out of nowhere.

"Pardon?"

"what else do you do for Christmas? I feel like we're getting nowhere fast"

"U-um… Well we have the presents and you said you didn't want to decorate so…"

Canada thought about other ways of doing this. Hanging up stockings and putting up a tree would count as decorating. Then he remembered he bought candy canes.

"Do you like candy canes?"

"I never tried one before"

Canada got up and went to get the candy canes. He got two from his room and came back with them.

He gave one to Russia and kept an extra in case someone else wanted one. Apparently someone did. Poland asked if he could have the candy cane, so Canada gave it to him.

Russia put the candy cane in his mouth and bit the curve off.

"They taste better if you suck on them" Canada suggested.

Russia laughed. Canada didn't understand why though. He gave Russia a weird look as if to say 'what's so funny?'.

"That sounds dirty" Russia chuckled.

Canada blushed realizing what he meant.

"Y-You sound like papa now" Canada said trying to look angry at Russia for thinking dirty. He failed to keep the angry face when Russia gave him a dark smirk in return.

:::

Everyone had left for bed. Only Russia and Canada were up and awake. Having so much on their minds neither of them could sleep. Canada sat quietly unwrapping the plastic off the candy cane he got himself. Russia only watched Canada forever keeping his eyes on him. Canada's eyes were the only things that moved looking up at Russia, worried and a little scared. He felt uncomfortable being constantly stared at by someone, someone bigger and very dangerous. He could only imagine what Russia was thinking. He tried to be brave, after all, the guy was only staring at him, but it was the darkness in Russia's violet eyes that was making him feel so insecure about being around him.

The curve of the candy cane snapped off. Apparently, Canada wasn't paying attention while he was unwrapping. He sighed deeply and put one side of the candy cane in his mouth.

Russia grinned at this for some reason. Canada tried not to pay any attention to him. Instead he looked away and continued eating. He then heard shuffles and footsteps coming toward him. When he looked in front of him there was Russia, sitting right in front of him. Canada felt even more uncomfortable than before.

Russia placed a hand on each side of Canada's face and brought it close to his. He bit the other end of the candy cane and grinned bigger. Canada blushed at this. The hands that trapped his head from moving away remained there as Russia began eating the candy cane making his way to Canada's mouth. Once he was only a centimeter away from his lips he could feel Canada trembling. This he enjoyed oh so much.

"Don't be scared" He whispered.

But Canada could only BE scared at this point. What was Russia doing and why? His heart raced due to being so close to him and he himself, still trembling. Russia leaned in closer just about to kiss him, until Canada fainted.

"Ah?" Russia stared blankly at the sleeping Canada that had fallen in his arms. He could only think of this as a cute reaction.

Russia picked up Canada bridal style and carried him to his room. He placed him in his bed and tucked him in. He giggled like a creepy child as he watched Canada's chest move up and down from his light breathing. He took Canada's glasses off and placed them on the tiny table next to his bed, then left to go to his bedroom.

"Ahaha, I got him to fall asleep" He chuckled as he closed the door to Canada's room.

XXX

Now you must wait for the next update. D:


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next part, yes. ^^

XXX

Lithuania entered Canada's room quietly. He was bringing breakfast for everyone while they were still in bed. People seemed to like breakfast in bed. He set the tray down on the table next to Canada's bed after moving his glasses out of the way so it wouldn't be crushed by the tray. When Lithuania looked at Canada, he noticed something wasn't right. Canada sweating, Lithuania placed his hand on Canada's forehead.

"Oh no, he has a horrible fever"

There had to be something going on in his country that was making him sick. Lithuania turned on the small t.v. that sat on the far side of Canada's room. He changed it to Canadian news which was, hard to find, and watched to see what was going on. As he listened he headed to the bathroom that was attached to the room, got a clean cloth and poured water on it from the sink. He walked over to Canada, sat his bed side and dabbed the cloth on his face cleaning the sweat off and trying to cool him down. Canada's eyes opened slowly. He took a deep breath before saying Lithuania's name weakly.

"Shh, just get some rest, ok?"

Canada closed his eyes. Just then Lithuania heard the lady on the t.v. say 'News about the recession tonight'. A recession, there's no doubt America had it too. America was probably worse than Canada right now, but Lithuania couldn't do anything about that at the moment.

"What are you doing?"

Lithuania turned to see Russia at the door.

"Mr. Canada is very sick"

"What? Why?"

"His country is in a recession" Lithuania went back to cooling Canada down.

From how the lady sounded on the t.v. it wasn't that bad of a recession, just minor, but to a country even a small recession could make them really sick and weak.

"Ah… that explains why he fainted all of a sudden last night, I thought it was from shock"

"He fainted last night?"

"Da"

"Then, you took him to his bed?"

"Da"

Lithuania almost smiled at this. He could never picture Russia carrying anyone to bed nor even tucking them in as it appears he did.

"I'll take care of him Mr. Russia"

"Huh?" Russia hadn't paid attention to Lithuania. It seemed he just snapped out of his thoughts.

"I said I'll take care of him, sir"

"Oh… Ok"

Russia left the room and went downstairs to find almost everyone else either in the dining room or the living room eating.

"Hey Ivan, where's Liet?"

"Taking care of Canada"

Everyone stopped eating altogether and listened to 'why' Canada needed taking care of.

"He's not, like, dying is he?" Poland said shocked and worried.

"Uh? No he-"

"Cause I was like totally going to give him a bath today!"

"Aha!" Russia laughed. He should have known Poland wasn't gonna take this seriously. He didn't feel bad at all for laughing though.

Ukraine was the most worried, Russia and everyone else could tell in her face expression.

"He's sick" Russia finally said.

Ukraine burst into tears running to her brother and holding him, crying into his coat. She was always the emotional type. Russia didn't really know how to react to this. He just stared at her, confused.

Belarus didn't like the attention Ukraine was giving to Russia, so she walked over to Russia and clinged onto his arm going on about 'getting married' and 'becoming one'. Estonia and Latvia only looked at each other noticing poor Russia's situation, they almost felt sorry for him. Russia sighed deeply not knowing what to do.

:::

It was later that same day, almost night. Russia stayed up staring out his bedroom window, leaning forward, hand on the side of face, a bored expression.

"It's no fun when he's sick" He mumbled to himself, "Maybe I'll make Lithuania wear that maid dress he likes so much… oh wait, it's in the wash…"

Russia groaned from his boredom and sat up fidgeting in his chair like an impatient child on a time out.

He couldn't sit any longer. Russia stood up and walked out of the room almost marching, not knowing that the Baltics downstairs could hear his angry footsteps as they coward in fear.

Russia entered Canada's room. Now standing at the door, he calmed himself. He walked over to Canada's bedside staring down at the still sick country. He sat at his bedside then caressed Canada's face moving his hair out of the way. Russia didn't like this feeling he got, just because of this one boy. This feeling felt as if it was eating him from the inside, slowly killing him in a way that at the same time made him feel high. This feeling was what made him save Canada, this feeling is what turned him against his own sister, this feeling is what… is what wanted Russia to kiss Canada. Because of this strange feeling he wanted Canada so badly that he even wanted to be Canada. It was like being a sugar crazed kid at a candy store with no money, and everyone was watching him so he couldn't steal the candy either.

"Russia?" Canada awoke from his deep sleep.

'Call me Ivan, not Russia', is what Russia wanted to say, but those words never came out. He only kept a straight face staring at Canada.

"Are you still sick?" He asked a little impatiently.

"Y-yes… I'll be ok" What happened the night before was stuck in Canada's head, but he couldn't tell if it was real or just a dream.

Canada noticed Russia looked as if he was struggling in his mind. He didn't know why. Was it for Canada's sake? Why his sake, Russia didn't care about anyone. Could it be because of he was getting sick too? He didn't look sick though. He may never know. Canada thought maybe he could make Russia feel better, try to get him to not be so hard on his mind. He placed his hand on Russia's hand softly and gently holding it. Russia curious child face made Canada smile. Russia smiled innocently in return for a short moment. Canada enjoyed that short moment though. He'd never seen Russia smile like that before. Canada realized that keeping his hand on any longer would make things awkward, but when he tried to pull his hand away Russia just grabbed on tightly.

"R-Russia?"

Russia felt as if he could get mad at that very second, but he tried not to tighten his grip too tightly for fear of hurting Canada. If it were Lithuania, or Latvia, Estonia, anybody, he would love to hear their cries of pain but no. Not Canada. Russia let go of his hand and immediately ran downstairs to find Lithuania.

"Lithuania!" Russia said angrily.

This made Lithuania shudder in fear. He thought for sure he was in trouble for something, or nothing.

Russia came into the living room, staring right at Lithuania who was scared for his life.

"Lithuania" Russia, noticing he was alone, stepped closer to him wanting to ask him the question that's been haunting him this whole time.

"Mr. Russia have mercy! I didn't mean to do whatever I did!" Lithuania cried getting on his knees.

Russia found this very entertaining. He couldn't help but grin at the poor cowering Lithuania. He enjoyed it until his thoughts about 'what was wrong with him' came floating back.

"You're not in trouble Lithuania, I want to ask you something"

"O-oh…" Lithuania sighed heavily and got back up on his feet, "Y-yes sir?"

"That day we were in the silent room, I want to know what you know"

"I see… Mr. Russia, to be completely honest with you… you're… in love"

This created an awkward silence. Lithuania got nothing from Russia but a blank stare.

"Uh…" Russia was trying to find words of any sort to say, but nothing came out.

XXX

Gotta wait till next update. D:


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy. ^^

XXX

"I'm in love…"

"Sir?" Lithuania was worried; Russia never really had these sort of reactions. He wondered if he should consider it a bad thing. Maybe he shouldn't have told him.

"So this is what it feels like… Lithuania?"

"Yes sir?"

Russia was almost alarmed from this, it didn't feel good at all. These feelings, they confused him greatly.

"Lithuania!" He shouted in a panicked childish manner, "I thought love was a good feeling… that's what I've heard people say… that's what I heard you say too"

Russia glared at Lithuania with a disappointed expression followed by koling.

Lithuania trembled in terror. Trying desperately to get out of this situation his brain hurt from all the thinking he was doing.

"U-uh, M-Mr. Russia, I-I um. Y-You see" He swallowed hard and continued, "Y-You only feel good after you're with the one you love!"

"Ah?" Russia ceased his koling, "Really?"

"Y-Yes sir…"

"Then…" Russia turned to the stairs, "That means I have to get Matvey to like me" He began to make his way to the stairs only to be stopped by Lithuania.

"Mr. Russia please stop!" Lithuania quickly grabbed Russia's coat.

Russia looked back at Lithuania with angry eyes.

"Da…?" He said impatient and annoyed with Lithuania.

Lithuania gulped trying to gather his courage to stay where he was.

"S-Sir, if you try to make him like you, t-then… Well, he may not like you"

"Ah? Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Um… drop hints?"

"uh…" Russia smacked Lithuania's hand off his coat, "I'm fresh out of hints"

He made his way upstairs once more until Lithuania yelled for him to stop.

Russia looked back koling once more, he walked downstairs and toward Lithuania looking as if he wanted to rip off his head. Lithuania stepped away the closer Russia got, trembling in much more great terror than before.

"J-J-Just l-let him recover first p-please sir!"

"…." There was nothing but irritation in his eyes. He growled before turning to walk away, "Ok…"

Days later, Canada felt good enough to actually walk again. His headache was going away slowly and his stomach didn't hurt anymore, but he was still pretty sweaty and tired. He got up and out of bed and stepped into the hallway and looked around, listening. No one. Though he could hear people chatting in their rooms. The baltics in one room talking about various things, and Russia's sisters in another room talking to each other, but Russia. Russia's room was silent. It kind of made Canada feel lonely for Russia's sake, knowing how lonely it was back home, all by himself. He only had Kumajiro with him, but he had to leave him at home in the care of Cuba (Well after Cuba beat him on the head that is).

Suddenly something tackled Canada out of nowhere making Canada yelp in surprise.

"Hey Canada! How you like, doing?" It was Poland, who was now hugging him.

"O-oh, Poland, it's just you"

"Pffft, just me? That was like, totally harsh man" Poland pouted, but soon got over it, "I wanted to like, do something with you for a while now, but you were like, too sick. But now I see you're totally fine"

"Eh? What did you want to do?"

Poland stopped hugging Canada and swung his arms in the air happily.

"Give you a bath! Come on! You can take one with me!"

Canada blushed hard not liking the idea at all. It reminded him of France too much, though Canada knew Poland had different reasons for wanting to take a bath with him, just to simply wash his hair. Canada didn't understand why Poland liked his hair so much, but he didn't mind it.

"N-No, that's alright"

"What's alright?"

Canada turned to see Russia half awake, rubbing his eye.

"I like, want Canada to take a bath with me"

Russia's eyes were now more open than before at hearing this. Someone else taking a bath with his Canada, but what reason could Russia come up with to keep Poland away from him?

Poland grabbed Canada's hand and rushed to the bathroom, as soon as Poland grabbed the door knob Russia shouted for him to stop.

Both Poland and Canada looked back at Russia who was now trying to figure out what to say.

"I won't allow anyone to be giving anyone else a bath, or taking baths with each other in my house, unless they're lovers"

Canada sighed with relief, Russia actually saved him from Poland. Poland stared at Russia for a moment confused.

"Then are you like, going to give him a bath? After all he like, totally reeks and needs one after lying in bed for a week"

"Ah? Uh… I don't need to give him one" Russia said as a blush formed on his face, "He can take one himself"

Poland pouted letting go of Canada's hand.

"What if he like, faints all of a sudden?"

That's right, Canada was getting better, but the recession could somehow suddenly get worse. Canada knew this and he did need a bath, badly, but he was so shy about even showing a little bit of skin to people, unless it was his face or hands or something like that.

Russia looked over at Canada who was looking at him. They both averted their eyes from each other. Not knowing what to do, or say.

"Well, since this is your house, you can like, give him a bath" Poland said walking off to go downstairs.

Once Poland was gone, Russia grinned at Canada who was still not making eye contact with him. In truth, Russia wanted this. He grabbed Canada's arm and dragged him in the bathroom. Canada yelped at the sudden snare. Russia closed the door and locked it then turned on the tap to the bathtub.

Canada knew then he was serious about this, or so he thought, but he still felt uncomfortable.

"Get undressed" Russia said seriously, though he wanted this he tried to sound as if he didn't. He knew that would scare Canada away from him.

Canada gulped hard. He most definitely didn't want to undress in front of someone. No one, not for anyone.

"R-Russia, I-I know you're just trying to take care of m-me, but... Can't I at least w-wear a towel instead of being completely… nude"

"In the tub?"

Canada nodded bashfully.

"Da" Russia grabbed a towel in the closet and gave it to Canada.

Canada put the towel down on the sink counter and sighed to himself. _Here goes_ he thought.

Canada started to undress and Russia immediately turned away. Canada could feel the blush on his face growing bigger. He felt more and more embarrassed about it every second. He wrapped the towel around his waist and looked at Russia.

"A-Are you sure I can't do this by myself? I-I mean, what are the chances of me fainting?"

"What are the chances of your recession getting worse?"

Canada just kept his mouth shut after that for a while. Russia was right, there could be a 50/50 chance of that happening. Canada had no choice.

"I'm done" He said quietly hoping Russia wouldn't hear, but he knew he could hear.

"Then get in"

:::

Downstairs in the dining room, Poland sat at the table with the baltics and Russia's sisters at the table.

"Where's brother?" Ukraine asked ceriously.

"Oh, he's like totally busy"

"With what?"

"He had to like, give Canada a bath, you know cause he's still kind of sick"

A spoon dropped on the floor. It was Belarus's. She snarled grinding her teeth as her rage filled her.

"BROTHER!" She screamed as she stormed upstairs clawing at the walls on her way there.

"BELARUS! Come back!" Ukraine chased after her jealous sister. The baltics followed leaving Poland alone at the table, who stole Lithuania's cereal.

Once Belarus was upstairs she was tackled by Ukraine who held on to her tightly.

"Belarus! He's not going to do anything you think he might do to him! You're still his number one, ok?"

Ukraine almost always knew how to calm Belarus and keep her from destroying anything or anyone.

Belarus calmed down. She growled, teeth shown, glaring at the hallway.

Ukraine handed Belarus to Lithuania who took Belarus's hand without a second thought.

"Come on Belarus, Let's go for a walk" Going out with Belarus was one of the only reasons Russia would let Lithuania leave for a while so he took the chance anytime. Not just to get away from Russia but also to spend time with his cute little sister, even if she was hostile.

Canada was silent just sitting in the tub. Embarrassment filled him making him feel the most uncomfortable he's ever felt before. Russia read the humiliated expression on Canada's face as just that. He didn't like it one bit. Russia didn't like how everything he loved to see someone do, whether it was crying to plain fear, be so sad to watch when it came to seeing Canada like this.

He grabbed the pitcher next to the tub, scooped up some water and poured it on Canada.

"Eh! D-Do you have to wash me too? I can do it myself. I-I'm not a child."

"Alright, you do it then"

Canada just washed himself as Russia watched arms folded. So many things have happened to Canada these past few weeks. First he was shot, his brother probably hates him now, he got sick and now he's just plain embarrassed having someone watch him bathe. Though his papa, France, would sometimes suggest they take a bath together, Canada would always refuse. In this situation he had no choice.

Once Canada was finished, he stood up ready to get out. Russia grabbed another towel from the closet, only this one was bigger. He wrapped the towel around Canada in a hug, making Canada feel a little weird from being so close to Russia. The blush had now covered his entire face.

"Drop the other towel" Russia ordered.

Canada's eyes grew from this command; he gulped and did what Russia said. Russia turned the towel around keeping it wrapped around him but so Canada could hold it. Russia could feel his own face burning from the blush on **his** face. He thought for a second. What would France do? Probably something perverted but Canada seemed to like France just fine. This made Russia jealous. He wasn't known for love at all, but what could he do? This moment seemed too perfect to not try something that might give Canada one of those, "hints". He got it.

Russia took Canada's hand and lifted it to his face, then kissed it softly. Canada's eyes grew to their fullest and if his blush hadn't already been covering his face it would be now.

XXX

Wait for next update. ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Enjoy. ^^

XXX

Russia, still holding Canada's hand, lifted his head away. He liked the taste of maple syrup on his hand. He wanted more but that would be going too fast, it would alarm Canada, according to Lithuania. Besides, Canada was already blushing up a storm on his face and he looked greatly confused, so he decided not to do anything more.

"W…what? W-What was that f-for?" Canada asked shocked at this action.

"Ah…" Russia didn't plan to answer that question. Not in a way that would scare the younger country. Right now he wished he had Lithuania's brain to get out of this situation, "Go get dressed"

That was all he said before pushing Canada out the door to his room. That was the only thing he could think of to say to him. Russia mentally beat himself up for not coming up with something better. He also hated himself for not telling Canada he loved him, for not being able to. When would be the right time? How? Where? Russia tried to shake off these thoughts but they stayed in his head, maybe more advice from Lithuania would help. Russia headed to the dining room where he heard everyone chatting. He stopped when he heard his name mentioned. Staying on the other side of the corner he listened.

"…I'm worried for Mr. Russia though, he's going through something he's never experienced before" said Lithuania's voice.

"But Lithuania, is my little brother going to be alright, what is it that he's going through?"

"I can't tell you, I think Mr. Russia would like to keep that secret"

"Does brother have a surprise wedding planned for me?"

"N-no, Sorry Belarus"

"That's ok, I can wait"

Russia didn't find any of this gossip to be interesting, until Latvia spoke.

"Is Mr. Russia dying?"

Russia giggled a bit.

"Uh, no Latvia, Mr. Russia isn't dying"

Once Canada was downstairs, he found Russia spying on the baltics and his sisters.

"Russia?"

Russia glanced back at Canada. Canada's hair and skin was now dry. He wore a light blue hoodie and lighter blue jeans. His cheeks were a little rosy and he looked as innocent as ever.

Before Russia could speak he overheard Estonia saying something about going out to the mall they had visited before. Russia liked this idea, he wanted to go out and buy something other than Christmas stuff, hopefully. Russia came from around the corner and Canada followed.

"That sounds like a good idea" Russia said cheerfully.

The baltics were a little surprised to see that Russia was eavesdropping on them, but since he looked happy they didn't worry too much.

:::

They entered the mall. The entrance was covered with various Christmas decorations. This didn't appeal to Russia, so he kept walking through the mall.

"Woah wait guys!" Poland shouted as he dashed to a window to a shop.

Everyone stopped walking and looked in his direction.

"There's like, some totally cute shoes in that store!"

"Figures…" Russia groaned. He didn't want to go shoe shopping at all. He wanted to find what he came to buy.

Canada was looking around nervously for his brother and anyone else that he might have dragged along with him. _Still_ he thought, _What are the chances of him showing up again? _

Poland came out with about 3 pairs of shoes making Lithuania facepalm.

"Poland, You only need one pair"

"What? Liet, you like totally don't get it! I can't run in flip flops, and I need this one cause I CAN run in it"

"What about the other one?"

"…It was SO half off!" Poland said cheerfully.

Lithuania sighed and turned away from Poland, now looking at the impatient Russia that stood still arms folded. A cold chill ran up his spine when Russia stared at Lithuania with that irritated face.

Lithuania immediately turned back to Poland.

"W-Well, let's get going Poland, much more shopping to do!"

"Now THAT'S more like it, Liet!" Poland giggled taking Lithuania's hand and running with him ahead of the others.

After a while of shopping, Russia finally found a store that might have what he was looking for. He entered it without even telling the others.

Ukraine was the first to notice Russia was missing.

"Oh no!" She panicked, "Where's little Ivan?"

"He's in that store over there" Belarus replied.

"O-oh, ok then" They decided to wait instead of joining him. After all, since he didn't say he was going in that store he obviously wanted to go alone.

"I KNEW I'D FIND YOU HERE!" A voice came out of nowhere as Canada was tackled.

It was America! Leave it to him to be stubborn enough to wait for Canada to return, especially after what Russia told America before.

"B-brother? What are you doing here?"

"Mattie, I'm your bro, and as your bro, I'm worried sick about you. Not to mention I am sick, you know cause of the recession. Still I won't let that commie bastard have his way with you… what did he touch?"

"America!" Canada's cheeks turned a light shade of red.

"What? I'm serious!"

"He didn't do anything like that"

Just then, France and England came running. They looked exhausted as if they had run 20 laps without stopping or walking.

"Took you two long enough" America joked.

"Mon Dieu! *pant* Can't you just *pant* wait up for us?"

"*pant pant* I have to agree *pant* with the frog, for once"

"You're both just slow"

"Aren't you supposed to be LAZY? GIT!" England argued.

"Pff, stereotypes"

Poland walked over to Canada and his family and the others followed.

"Wow, so you guys are Matvey's family? I'm Ukraine it's nice to meet you all"

France, England and America stared at her for a while before their eyes almost drifted lower.

"Mattie, I want to talk to you?" America said as he wrapped one arm around his little brother walking away from the others, "Mattie… uuuuh… Who's that?"

"That's my friend, Ukraine. She's really nice and-"

"Don't tell me you don't notice those balloons!" America whispered loudly.

"America! That's rude! I don't care that they are there!" Canada whispered as well.

"How can you NOT care that they're there! That's like ignoring a plane crash that happened in your own backyard!"

"Just drop it brother…"

"I'd like to but it won't go down" America winked in a joking manner.

Canada's face turned red from anger as he pouted at his brother.

"Alright alright, sheesh, you have no sense of humour" America headed back to the others as Canada followed.

Russia came out of the store to find Canada's family had found him again. He knew America would try to take Canada away, he didn't want this. Russia made his way to the others.

"Hello" He said wearing a child like grin.

"U-uh, h-hello Russia" England said shakily.

"U-um, Bonjour Russia"

"Hey Commie…" America growled"

"Hello America" Russia glared.

You could just see the flames around the two already. Canada got in between them and looked up at Russia.

"Why don't we keep shopping, eh?"

"Ah?" Russia liked the Canada standing right there in that spot. The sun from one of the windows beamed down on him making his skin and hair shine like an angel. He wanted to just touch his face right there.

"Hey Russia!" Poland shouted snapping Russia out of his peaceful thoughts.

"Da?" He said somewhat angrily.

"You two are like, totally standing under mistletoe"

Both Canada and Russia looked up to see the mistletoe hanging over them. To Russia, this was a gift. To Canada this was the start of a bad day.

This gave Russia a reason to kiss Canada, to have him for just a few seconds.

"You have to like kiss each other now" Poland laughed, liking this moment.

"Da. We do" Russia agreed happily.

"Oh no you don't!" America butted in, "No COMMIE is gonna kiss MY brother!"

"It's the rules of the mistletoe"

"Screw the mistletoe. I can easily burn the damn thing!"

France got bored of this real fast and stomped on America's foot making him yell, hopping on one foot while holding the injured one.

"Go ahead mon cher~"

Canada didn't feel saved by France at all, he felt more rescued by his brother, but now he had to do what everyone was waiting for him to do. He swallowed hard and looked up at Russia who also looked at him.

Russia stepped closer to Canada and wrapped an arm around his waist pulling his body close to his own and he placed a hand on his face to make Canada look up at him. Apparently Russia wanted to do this with style.

He leaned down face close to Canada's face. Canada closed his eyes awaiting the kiss from the frightening Russian. Then just like that, Russia kissed Canada passionately, in front of everyone, especially his brother who was now gawking at the two as France and England held him back from trying to break it up. Russia liked this, no, he loved this. He wanted more of him. Much more. Canada's face reddened to its fullest as Russia's face burned with blush itself. Canada at first didn't want this, he was scared of Russia, but somehow he calmed down and enjoyed the kiss himself. Russia pulled away from the kiss, hating every moment he wasn't kissing Canada anymore. Canada just stared at Russia not knowing what just happened, or why he enjoyed the kiss.

"HECK NO!" America yelled as he swung his arms out of England and Frances grasp.

America tackled Russia pinning him to the ground. He jabbed Russia with multiple striking punch's.

Russia fought back, both of them trying to pin the other. Blood ran down America's and Russia's nose and mouth's. Canada tried his best to break up the fight, but Russia pushed him away onto the floor.

Suddenly a shrill cry came from one of them. It was Russia. America had slashed him with a pocket knife across Russia's arm causing it to bleed plenty.

XXX

Wait till next update. ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Enjoy. ^^

XXX

"BROTHER!" Ukraine screamed running to her injured sibling. Belarus followed just as panicked.

Russia held his arm firmly. He glared at America He stood up and pulled a water pipe out of his coat and raised it high.

"Stop this right now!" England demanded, but Russia did not listen as he stepped closer to America trying to ignore his wound.

"B-Bring it on commie!" America was obviously a little scared of Russia, but he did his best not to show it.

"That's it!" Both England and France grabbed America and pulled him away from Russia. Ukraine and Lithuania did the same with Russia. Or at least they tried. Russia pushed them both away and America did the same to England and France.

"America you git! It was just a mistletoe kiss!"

"Mon dieu Arthur! Just a kiss? Kisses are such lovely things. They shared a wonderful moment there~"

"You're not making things any better, frog"

Russia suddenly dashed toward America, his grip on the pipe getting stronger. America threw away his pocket knife then darted at Russia as he grabbed a much bigger knife out of his boot ready to kill. Both weapons clashed. Both glared at each other bearing their teeth. Belarus almost ran to her brother to assist, but was held back by Ukraine who was, like everyone else, watching in fear for both the superpowers.

"I know you want something with my brother! WHAT IS IT!" America yelled still in the clash with Russia.

"None of your concern" Russia whispered.

"It is too my concern, that's MY brother, Commie!"

"He doesn't even like you!"

"He does so! I know he does!"

They broke from the clash and swung again this time with Russia striking America's face.

"Gah! Son of a-" America charged at Russia knife ready again and Russia dashed once more.

America grinned and dodged Russia once he was close enough to him. He then rushed to Canada, snatching him putting him over his shoulder and running away.

"A-America! What are you doing!"

Russia's eyes widened then narrowed in greater hate for America. He ran after him as quick as he could as the others followed. America found a safe place for him to hide, in an abandoned store that hadn't been locked yet. He watched in from around the desk as the other ran by. He kept his hand over Canada's mouth to prevent him from saying anything. Canada struggled to get free, thinking for sure his brother had lost it, but America held him too tightly for him to make any big movements.

"Shh shh, quiet bro" America whispered, his voice sounding soft and calm.

Canada stopped struggling and just let himself lay against his brother.

"Canada" America said voice still in a whisper, "What did you get yourself into?"

He uncovered Canada's mouth allowing him to answer.

"I… I owed him my life" Canada paused waiting for America to say something, but he said nothing, "He did save me from his sister"

"Belarus? She probably still wants to kill you and Russia just wants to abuse you in some way, I just know it. It's not healthy to be around them Mattie"

Canada sighed and turned around to look at his brother.

"Brother, It's ok. They're good people, trust me"

America blushed realizing the position they were in.

"…Mattie…"

"Yes?"

America pulled Canada onto his lap and stared deeply in his eyes. This made Canada feel a tad uncomfortable. Why was his brother acting like this all of a sudden? Canada gulped as he stared back at his brother.

"A… Alfre-?" Canada was cut off as America kissed him roughly, but at the same time sweetly. Canada wanted to struggle free but America was holding on too tightly. America then pinned him to the wall lips still pressed against his. He finally pulled away letting Canada breath.

"A-A-Alfred, W-What was t-that ab-bout?"

"Mattie, I don't want you to spend any more time with Russia, please, come back to North America with me"

Canada's eyes were filled with sympathy and confusion. America placed his hands on Canada's face and let his forehead touch Canada's.

"I love you, not as a brother either"

"Alfred…"

:::

Meanwhile Russia searched desperately for Canada. He did not stop for anything or anyone, not even his sisters who were trying to tell him to slow down.

"Brother, I'm sure he's fine! Just let him come back to us instead of searching!"

"Excusez moi! He must not stop searching for him" France said a little disappointed in Ukraine.

"But-"

"After all, they shared… the kiss of love!" France said his voice echoing through the halls as he posed in a dramatic way.

"It was just a mistletoe kiss…" Ukraine sighed.

Before they knew it they lost Russia.

:::

Russia ran to every corner of the store trying to find Canada. Finally he stopped, panting from exhaustion. He couldn't find him anywhere. Then, he felt arms wrap around his own arm. He looked down to see Belarus clinging to him.

He sighed in disappointment and looked ahead.

"Brother, you like him, you like him more than me, don't you?" Belarus growled squeezing his arm tightly.

Russia did not answer. He just stared at her not knowing what to tell her. This made Belarus mad. She grabbed his scarf and began to choke him with it.

"Brother! How could you! We were supposed to get MARRIED!"

Russia coughed and wheezed trying to breathe but he could not. He was saved by Ukraine who, with the others, caught up to Belarus and found Russia as well.

"Belarus, don't kill him!"

"Brother loves that puppy eyed JERK!" Belarus was struggling to escape from Ukraine's grasp. She almost escaped until Lithuania grabbed her and held her.

"B-Belarus, It was just a mistletoe kiss… t-they don't really love each other"

"Yes they do, I know it…"

"Hold on… Russia's gone again!" France pointed out.

"That git, he buggered off"

:::

America, leaned in close to Canada and kissed his cheek. He then kissed his lips passionately making Canada blush harder. Canada tried to refuse the kiss, but America kept him pinned and continued.

Canada finally pulled away and gasped.

"A-Alfred, I-I-I can't. I-I mean… well"

"What? You don't want me, is it because we're brothers?"

"W-Well…" Canada did want to be loved, so badly, but something told him it wasn't America.

America leaned in close once again, this time wanting to kiss Canada's neck.

Canada winced as soon as his lips almost touched skin.

Suddenly something struck America's head making him fall unconscious.

Canada panicking tried to wake his brother out of fear that he was dead. Though how could he be? He's a country it should take more than that too kill him. Still that wasn't the only thing he was worried about. Canada looked up to see a dark figure in the shadow, eyes filled with hate and rage.

Canada held onto his brother protectively ready for the dark figure to strike again, hoping he could at least protect his brother from this mad man.

Then, the figure grabbed both of them putting them over his shoulders. This guy was strong and big, and scary.

The figure walked into the light and Canada then realized; it was Russia.

"R-Russia? W-Why did you do this to my brother?" Canada cried.

Russia said nothing. Still making that same expression on his face. This time it was he who found the others. He put Canada down and France came running to him with open arms.

"Oooh, Mon cher~ Are you alright?" He said as he hugged Canada in a motherly kind of way.

"I-I'm fine papa, I just- EEP!"

France cut off Canada as he grabbed Canada's lower back with a big perverted grin on his face.

Immediately England smacked France across the back of his head making France cry in pain as he let Canada go.

"Mon dieu Arthur, that was harsh"

"You deserved it you bloody git!"

Russia gave America to England who carried him home as he walked with France, both men complaining to each other about random things.

Canada looked up at Russia worried about the anger that filled his eyes as he watched the two leave with America.

XXX

What will happen next? D: Wait till next update. ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Enjoy. ^^

XXX

The next day was a little colder than yesterday. The air was even cold inside the house.

Canada and Ukraine sat near the fireplace wrapped in blankets. Canada was pretty quiet, especially after what happened yesterday. Ukraine on the other hand wanted to get Canada to talk to her so she always tried to come up with something to say. Maybe she could cheer him up.

"He kissed you?"

"Yes… It's strange though…"

"Why?"

"I always thought he loved England, but, he said he… loved me…"

Ukraine scooted closer to Canada and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Well" She said "What does your heart say about him?"

"…" Canada knee his heart was saying no, but why? Someone finally admitted they loved him and he doesn't even want to give it a chance.

Ukraine decided to change the subject but before she could speak, Russia entered the house and walked by the room.

"Oh! Hello brother" Ukraine said somewhat cheerfully.

Russia just looked at her before turning his attention to Canada. Canada stared back at Russia. They hadn't talked to each other since yesterday. Every time Canada would try to start a conversation with him, he'd ignore him.

Russia simply walked away up to his room. Canada only watched as he felt his fears grow. Why was Russia mad at him?

Ukraine felt uncomfortable watching this tension between the two grow stronger. She tried to help get Canada's mind off it.

"W-Why don't we make chocolate chip cookies, ok?"

Canada didn't want to do anything right now, but he also didn't want to be rude so he agreed with a smile.

They both entered the kitchen and got their ingredients.

:::

Russia stayed in his room with Lithuania. He needed the company and Lithuania was always there for him when he needed it. It's not like he had a choice though.

"Lithuania…"

"Yes sir?"

"I feel a much stronger pain inside me now"

"I… uh… think it's because you're…" Lithuania stopped himself realizing if he said this it would surely make Russia even more upset than he already is.

"Da? Go on"

"U-uh, Y-You're… jealous…"

Russia looked over at Lithuania smiling, an evil aura surrounding him which made Lithuania fear for his life.

"I-It's a natural emotion sir! There's nothing wrong with it!"

"Are you sure I'm jealous? How can that be?"

"Y-Yes, maybe it's because America kissed Canada"

Of course Russia told Lithuania what he'd seen, he needed to tell someone and Liuthuania would always keep his secrets.

"Ah… I'll go see Canada, but I'm still mad at him"

"I don't think it was his-" before he could finish Russia closed the door, "…fault"

Russia made his way downstairs. He looked in the living room, no one was there.

"Ah? Where did they go?" he asked himself.

Then, he heard laughing and giggling in the kitchen, so he checked in there.

Canada had flour all over him and Ukraine the same. They both looked as if they were having a good time. Russia watched as Canada took off his glasses . The glasses left an outline of skin which, looked pretty funny. It made Ukraine point and laugh at Canada.

"Ok!" Ukraine said trying to catch her breath from laughing so much, "How are the cookies?"

"They seem ok" Canada tasted the cookie dough, "Perfect"

Once Canada and Ukraine had finished making the cookie dough balls and placed them in the oven, Canada spotted Russia standing at the doorway, watching them.

"Why are you making a mess in my kitchen?" Russia asked.

"Oh, brother! Don't worry about it, we'll clean up once we're done, right Matvey?"

"…U-um… r-right"

Canada didn't take his eyes off Russia. He wanted to talk to him again, but he knew Russia was stubborn.

"Russia?"

Russia just ignored Canada and walked away. Canada felt as if a weight had been set on his shoulders, he didn't know how to make Russia listen to him.

"Matvey?" Ukraine said.

"Eh?"

"Are you ok?"

"o-oh, yes, I'm fine"

Ukraine checked up on the cookies, then looked back at Canada while starting to clean up, Canada helped.

"Well, cheer up Canada, after all, You should be excited!"

"Eh? Why?"

"The Christmas festival is in two days"

That's right, the festival that meant so much for everyone. Canada wanted to spend it with someone special didn't he? Now that he knew America loves him, maybe he could, but will that make him happy? Why? Why wasn't the very thought of actually spending Christmas with someone who loved him, joyful? Happy? Great? ...Ok? None of these sounded right. Every time he thought about spending the rest of his life with America, he felt as if he was held down by chains keeping him away from what might actually make him happy.

Maybe something didn't want him to love or be loved.

:::

Canada sat alone on the couch that night, thinking to himself. _Why won't Russia talk to me?_

He tried to piece this puzzle together, but there was a piece missing. Maybe he could see if Russia could tell him, this time.

Canada headed upstairs to Russia's room. When he entered he found Russia sitting by himself drinking vodka.

"R-Russia!" Canada panicked hurrying to Russia. He sat in front of him and took the bottle away.

"Ah? Give me back my vodka, Matvey" Russia ordered angrily.

"You already had two whole bottles of this stuff, this is unhealthy"

"You don't know me that well, Matvey. I can handle more than just two"

Canada set the bottle down beside him. A smile formed on his face. Russia stared a little confused.

"I got you to talk to me" Canada said relief in his voice.

"…You did" Silence… "But that's because you cheated"

Russia stood up and walked away from Canada heading for the door. Canada immediately got up and followed after him.

"Russia, I fail to see how that's cheating!"

"It was cheating, that's that"

Russia marched downstairs with Canada still following behind him.

"Please just stop walking away from me! Why do you hate me all of a sudden?"

Russia said nothing.

"Why are you torturing me like this?" Canada shouted.

"This is not torture" Russia turned to face Canada wearing a menacing irritated expression, "If you want to see real torture, then I can easily tie you to a tree and burn you alive"

Canada's fear grew a little more, but he tried to swallow his fear and continue to gain Russia's friendship again.

"Just, let me try to make it up to you, whatever I did wrong let me fix it, please!"

"Why!"

"Because I WANT to talk to you!"

Silence filled the room. All that was heard was Canada's panting. Russia watched surprised at Canada's reaction. He thought he was always soft and quiet, shy… but, he could yell pretty loud for a quiet one. Canada could get pretty mad with a passion if he wanted to. Russia liked this side, it was interesting.

Russia smiled; he reached his hand out to Canada's face and wiped a tear away. Canada didn't realize he was crying until then. He quickly turned around and began wiping the never ending stream of tears that ran down his cheeks. This whole month had been one embarrassing scene after another. He showed nothing too secret to anyone, not even his own brother, but to Russia, He had shown his anger, his tears… his self. Canada blushed as he reminded himself of this.

Then, he felt Russia's hand spin him around. He looked up at him eyes more watery than before. He immediately looked away not wanting Russia to see anymore of his tears. Russia placed his hands on Canada's face forcing him to look up at him, but Canada kept his eyes shut, quietly sobbing.

"Matvey, you can open your eyes to me"

Canada did open his eyes for him, he was curious why he did, but he did. To Canada Russia looked so sweet, like a mother at that moment.

"Don't cry Matvey, I didn't know just talking to me was so important to you"

Canada could've pouted right there, but he was too embarrassed and upset to make any other face expressions at him. He sniffed and gasped a couple times before walking closer to Russia and wrapping his arms around him. Russia blushed staring at Canada. He wrapped his arms around Canada holding him softly. The soft hug tightened though, Canada didn't mind.

"…Russia" Canada said.

"Da?"

"Why are you mad at me?"

Russia let go of Canada. He only smiled childishly at him. Canada waited for an answer.

"Can I have one of those cookies you made?"

Canada sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer out of him.

XXX

Wait till next update. ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Enjoy. ^^

XXX

One day left, just one day until the big festival. Canada left Russia's house to go for a little walk. He talked to various countries, saying 'hello' and 'how are you', but none of them seemed to remember or know who he was. It felt like he was back to square one. He had been noticed, noticed and even loved these past few weeks. Everything seemed so much more cheerful for him. He headed back to Russia's house realizing, that once he left Russia's. He wouldn't be as noticed as he was now. Mainly because everyone wouldn't be worried about his safety, but America, maybe he'd notice Canada more. The thought of loving America seemed that much better to him now. Maybe that would be the right thing to do. Accept his love. Though, it wasn't too long after that thought that that chain feeling came back.

Canada entered Russia's house, he was greeted by Ukraine.

"Wait Canada, keep your coat on" She said as she grabbed her own coat.

"Eh? Why? Where are we going?"

"We're going to help out decorating the stage and other things, and I'm bringing those cookies we made for the banquet"

Canada assumed that was where Russia and the others were. He followed Ukraine to the area the festival was to be held.

:::

When they got there Canada found there were many people there. Even if it was just to help get ready for this big event, there were tons. He wondered how crowded it would be when the real thing started.

"Brother!" Ukraine shouted running to her brother's side. Canada only walked up to Russia. Russia looked at Canada as Canada did the same neither of them smiling until Canada smiled first. Russia was too busy noticing that Canada didn't have his winter coat to smile back.

"Where's your coat?" Russia asked.

"Eh? U-uh… I couldn't find it"

"Then why didn't you wear one of mine?"

"I won't touch anybody possessions without permission first, besides I'm wearing a sweater, I'll be fine"

Russia didn't think so. He saw Canada trying to keep himself from shivering.

Russia began to take off his own coat. Once it was off, he wrapped it around Canada and helped him in it.

"N-No, you don't have to do this" Canada tried to convince Russia he was fine.

"Wear it, I don't want my guest to get sick during his stay"

"But, W-what about you?"

"I'll be fine"

"But!"

"Don't try to argue with me, Matvey… just do it"

Canada just stared at Russia until Russia left to help Belarus decorate. He hugged himself watching Russia leave, wondering why he wouldn't take his eyes off him.

"That's so strange" Estonia said.

"Eh?"

"Mr. Russia never lets anyone even touch his favourite coat"

"Really…?"

"Really"

Canada felt as if he was being watched, he turned his head in Russia's direction to see Belarus glaring death righ tat him. Canada could feel his life being threatened just looking at her. Suddenly Ukraine grabbed Canada's hand and headed to the main building where the banquet was to be.

"Alright Matvey, This is where I'll put the cookies" Ukraine said as she set the cookies down on the giant table, "Just so you know"

"Ok"

"I can't wait till we get to eat tomorrow!"

Oh no, it was that voice again, his brother was here.

"Yes, I hope this festival goes well aru"

It seems that China, Germany, Italy, Japan, England and France came with him, also Hungary and Austria.

"M-Maybe we should go, Ukraine" Canada suggested as he took her hand making his way to the door.

"What? Why?"

Just then they heard 'Mattie!'. Canada turned to see his brother had spotted him. At first he was smiling but then that smile turned into a face filled with shock and disbelief. America pouted and marched over to his brother angrily. Ukraine, a little worried by this; his behind Canada.

"Mattie! Why on Earth are you wearing RUSSIA'S JACKET!"

"I-I-I c-couldn't find mine a-and he gave it to me"

The look on France's face was amusement; Canada could tell France thought there was something going on between Canada and Russia.

"Who is this?" China asked.

"My brother…"

Italy came up to Canada right away and shook his hand, or sleeve seeing as the coat was too big for him in the first place.

"It's nice to meet you… uhh…"

"Canada"

"Ve~ Canada!"

Ukraine stopped hiding and said her hello's to everyone as well.

"How come I've never heard of him?" Germany said, "It's hard to believe we've never met America's brother before"

"Oh, he's really quiet so he doesn't get that much attention" America turned his attention back to Canada, "Now then, how about I give you my jacket instead, I'll chuck that one out!"

"What? No! That would be rude"

"But it's that commie bastards jacket!"

China sighed at America's immature behavior.

Canada tried to keep his anger inside as best as he could. He glared at America before turning away and walking off.

"Hey, Hey wait Mattie!" America chased after him and grabbed his arm before he reached the door.

"Please, let me go!"

"No! Not until you tell me what's really going on!"

"Pardon?"

"This guy is evil, I know that, we all know that! Why do you stay with him? You can easily say no!"

"Because, he saved my life…"

A strong silence filled the air. All that could be heard was the voices of the people outside.

"He's not a monster, so don't treat him like one… He has a heart…"

"One that keeps falling out" America joked.

"Please take this seriously, brother!"

"I am! The guy's so evil his heart doesn't even want to be a part of him!"

Canada's eyes grew and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he heard America say. He didn't want to believe that to be true, never. Canada turned around and walked away once more.

"Mattie! Wait! Don't go!" America shouted, trying to get his brother to stop, but Canada kept going.

Once he was outside he could feel the tears running down his face. Why was he crying? Russia was the one insulted in this, not Canada. But still, the tears kept coming.

:::

Ukraine and Canada headed back to where Russia, the baltics and Belarus and Poland was. Canada was silent throughout the whole way back. Ukraine couldn't help but be worried about him, occasionally she'd try to talk to him, but Canada hardly answered back. Once they were there, Canada saw Poland on Lithuania's shoulders trying to reach to place a decoration on a lamp post.

"So? What took you two so long?" Russia asked.

"O-oh, We just ran into America and some other countries, t-that's all" Ukraine said trying not to sound too sad about what she heard.

"Ah?" Russia noticed the sadness in both their eyes. Though Canada's eyes seemed much more saddened than Ukraine's.

Russia didn't like this; he especially didn't like the feeling of hurt in his heart from just looking at Canada's depressing face. Russia wanted to make him happy, but he didn't know how.

:::

Once the day was done everyone went home to prepare themselves for the big event and of course, for Christmas morning. Canada stayed up thinking about how horribly his Christmas was going so far. He felt as if he could break down and cry, but he held it in as much as he could. Russia came downstairs just in time for Canada to sigh. He approached Canada quietly then sat down next to him on the couch. Canada glanced over at Russia now staring at Russia's curious face.

"Russia… I'm confused…"

"What about?"

"…America… he told me, that he loved me-"

Russia could feel the jealous anger filling up inside of him just hearing this.

"-but, as much as I want someone to love me, I don't know if I should love him back"

Canada looked away unknowing that Russia did the same. Another awkward silence, this time, one that wasn't so comfortable.

"…Russia?"

"…Da?"

"Do you remember those paintings we liked?" Canada said trying to change the subject.

"Da… I do…"

Canada looked back at Russia hoping Russia would look at him too, but he didn't.

"Why do you like the sunflower one?"

This time Russia did look at Canada.

"They're beautiful flowers, soft and gentle, and they remind me of the warm sun"

Canada smiled gently, seeing this side of Russia, this kind soft side to him. It proved America wrong. Canada knew, he always knew having this feeling inside of him that Russia was a good guy, just misunderstood.

"What about you?"

"Pardon?"

"Why do you like the painting you were looking at"

It was silent for a moment before Canada answered.

"Because it… it gives me hope…"

"Hope?"

"Yes, I hope to one day fly as high as I can, and show the whole world that I'm truly someone, just, someone"

"Ah"

Russia scooted closer to Canada almost forgetting about what he said about America.

"Matvey, My name is Ivan and yours is… Matthew" Russia said having a little trouble pronouncing his name, but he managed too.

"Yes"

"Both our names, mean 'gift of god', did you know that?"

Canada was surprised that both their names had the same meaning. It was almost cute.

"That's… that's so, cool, for lack of a better word" Canada smiled.

"Da… I think we should go to sleep now"

"Ok"

Both of them headed upstairs and entered their rooms. Russia and Canada fell into bed and fell asleep waiting for tomorrow.

XXX

This is the second last chapter so do wait till the last one. D: Also my sister was looking up name meanings and she found that both Matthew and Ivan mean "Gift of god" strange eh? XD But if this is wrong then that's ok, it's fiction after all. :U


	14. Chapter 14

Thsi one's very long so, it's best not to read it on a white page. |D Last chapter, enjoy.

XXX

Morning took long enough for Canada to come. He couldn't sleep at all. Maybe it was that Christmas excitement he felt. He looked at his clock lazily, his tired eyes trying to stay open. It was six in the morning. Canada groaned and covered himself with the blankets. Why couldn't he sleep?

Just then he felt something crawling on his bed. Kumajiro? No, Kum was at home with Cuba. He peeked out from the covers to find Poland staring too close to his face.

"Hello!"

"P-Poland? What are you doing?"

"I came to like, wake you up so we can totally open our gifts"

Even here there was no sleeping in on Christmas morning, not after Canada had told Poland that they get to open their presents on Christmas morning, which was today.

"Is everyone else awake?"

"Yup, I like, woke them up too"

"Oh I see" Canada felt something wasn't right, he looked under his sheets to find he had no pants on, "Where are my pants!"

Poland hopped off the bed and waved Canada's pajama pants in the air teasingly.

"I've been like, stealing your clothes so you'd like, have no choice but to wear the ones I pick out for you"

Canada blushed thinking he might have to go downstairs wearing a girly dress or in just his pajama top. Well it was long enough to look almost like a dress itself, but still. He didn't like the idea of showing more skin to people. Canada got out of bed and walked towards Poland.

"Poland, please give those back…"

'You'll have to like, catch me first!" Poland said as he dashed out the door and down the stairs.

Canada chased after him trying his best to catch him, but Poland was a little faster than he was.

"Poland! Just give them back! Please!"

"Nuh uuuuh!"

Finally, Canada tackled Poland. He tried to take his pants back but Poland kept them far away enough that he was almost touching them.

"Nice legs Matvey" Ukraine giggled.

Everyone was either sitting on the couch or on the floor. Apparently they've been waiting for Poland to wake up Canada this whole time.

"Da" Russia said agreeing with Ukraine, "He does have a nice body"

Canada's blush turned dark red at these comments; he was more embarrassed than ever.

"S-stop harassing me"

Ukraine walked over to Poland and took Canada's pants back giving them to Canada.

"We're not harassing you, we're just joking"

Canada put his pants back on still blushing. He looked up at everyone in the living room.

"Um, ok, I guess we open presents now" Canada said trying to shake off that embarrassing incident.

Everyone started unwrapping their gifts.

Poland gave the presents he got for everyone first.

"You guys like totally have to open these first, it's important to me"

So they did, but once the presents were open everyone noticed that the gifts were either girly shoes, or a dress a bow, something girly.

"Poland? Why did you give us these?" Lithuania asked.

"I knew you wouldn't want them so I gave them to you" Poland grabbed their gifts and rushed into the bathroom, "I'm going to get changed~"

"POLAND!" Lithuania sighed, "Apparently Poland just gave us girly stuff so we can reject them so he could have them"

"He found a loophole… It's the thought that counts though I guess…" Canada said.

"There was no thought in it…"

Ukraine couldn't help but find this a little funny.

"Well, Let's open more gifts" She said.

Everyone, once again started opening their presents. After a while almost everyone had finished.

Canada crawled over to Russia and held up a present for him with a smile. Russia looked at Canada with a child like curious expression.

"For me?" Russia asked. Only his sisters had gotten him a gift, but Canada got him one as well.

"Da" Canada said at an attempt to speak Russian.

Russia blushed and smiled finding this very cute. He took the present and unwrapped it. He found a snow globe in it, but inside the globe, was a sunflower in the middle of snowfall.

"It shows that even when it's cold out, you can always find warmth"

"Oh" Russia was mesmerized by the gift, "Thank you Matvey"

"Merry Christmas Russia" Canada said wearing a calm smile.

Russia looked through the various presents and wrappers until he found a certain gift. The one he got for Canada, he held it out to him. Canada was amazed himself that someone got him a gift. He took the gift and opened it to find a crystal swan looking as if it was going to fly.

"Just like that painting, Da?"

Canada could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes. He tried to make them stop but he couldn't. The gift was just too beautiful.

Canada crawled closer to Russia and hugged him tightly trying not to show his tears as he said 'thank you' to Russia over and over.

"Ah? Don't cry Matvey" Russia rubbed Canada's back softly as he smiled at the thankful little boy. Just seeing Canada so happy and having him actually hug Russia, this pleased Russia more than anything he could think of.

"Matvey, you ok?" Ukraine asked.

"Y-yes, I-I'm fine" Canada sniffed. He liked the warm comfy feeling of Russia. He didn't want to let go, but he knew he had too.

Canada let go of Russia and wiped his tears away.

"I'm sorry"

"No, it's ok"

After everyone had opened their gifts and finished the breakfast that Lithuania made, they got dressed and got their jackets on. Canada still couldn't find his coat though. He searched everywhere for it, but found nothing. He sighed, deeply upset.

"Poland? Where did you put my coat?"

"I'm so like, not telling you"

Just then Lithuania came with Canada's coat in his hands.

"Here you go Canada"

"Thank you, Lithuania" Canada said as he took his coat and put it on.

"Pffft, gee thanks Liet, I wanted him to like, wear a certain dress"

They all headed to the festival. Ukraine talked to her brother while Belarus clinged to his arm. Poland seemed to be getting on Lithuania's nerves, just a little and Latvia and Estonia were just, quiet. Occasionally they'd talk about random things, but mostly quiet. Canada just stayed close to them, silent, thinking to himself.

Once they got to the festival Canada found that he was right. There were streets overflowing with people. There were people chatting and some singing carols and others dancing on the mini stage as music played. A smile grew on Canada's face, he looked as happy as a child that had stepped into a giant toy store. Russia was only a little amused with this. He looked over at the oh so cheery Canada. He thought it was adorable to see him this happy. It was almost scary seeing him so cheery, but for some reason, winter, Christmas, it had this effect on him. Unlike Russia who didn't like winter. He preferred the warmth and the sun. Russia was suddenly pulled to the dance stage by Belarus. Apparently she wanted to dance with her brother. Though Russia on the other hand, didn't want any part of this, but he let her dance with him. Canada watched as Russia danced with his sister. He felt kind of bad for him having to dance with her. Canada decided to talk with some countries, he found Hungary all by herself so he decided to talk to her.

"Hello" Canada said.

Hungary looked over her shoulder, she turned around and smiled.

"Hello America, you look different not to mention sound different"

"I-I'm Canada"

"Who?"

"Um, America's brother…"

"…Oh~ You're that guy I saw yesterday, right?"

"Yes"

Hungary took Canada's hand and shook it cheerfully.

"Well, I'm Hungary, it's very nice to meet you"

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you to Hungary"

Canada and Hungary talked to each other as they made their way through the crowds. They told each other about what they got for Christmas and what they had planned for the day. Canada didn't really have much planned, but Hungary seemed prepared for her day. They spent the whole day exploring the place until dark.

"Wow, I'm starving, Do you want to go eat with me?"

"Sure"

"Ok!"

Hungary took Canada's hand and ran to the banquet building. Once they were inside Hungary grabbed what she liked from the table and so did Canada. They both ate their food occasionally making conversation. Out of nowhere Austria came to Hungary.

"I've been looking all over for you, where have you been?" His voice not strict or stern at all, but more calm.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, I was talking to my new friend, Canada"

Austria looked at Canada before he gave him a gentle smile.

"It's nice to meet you Canada"

"It's nice to meet you too"

Austria stared at Canada for a moment, as if he was staring at something strange.

"Your eyes, they look so… sad"

"M-My eyes?"

"Yes"

"O…oh"

"Matvey!" It was Ukraine.

She found Canada just as he finished his food.

"Yes Ukraine?"

"I was looking for you, Come on I want to dance with you"

"Ok"

:::

Ukraine stepped on the dance floor with Canada. Soft sweet music played slowly, letting the dancers know this was a slow dance. Hungary and Austria decided to follow the two, so they danced with each other as well. Canada smiled at Ukraine and Ukraine smiled back.

"Do you want to spin?" He asked cheerfully.

"Oh yes, I'd love to"

Canada spun Ukraine gracefully. Apparently those dancing lessons with his papa paid off. They danced until the song ended. Every partner bowed, some stayed on stage while others led their partner off.

"That was fun Matvey, thank you" Ukraine said with a smile.

"Anytime"

Ukraine went off to talk to Poland who had finished dancing with Lithuania.

Canada sat down on a chair all by himself, lonely again. _What's wrong with me? Ever since I've gotten so much attention, now I feel as if I need __**constant**__ attention…_ Canada felt that getting all this attention wasn't doing as much good as he thought it would. Maybe it would be better if he was alone.

Then, he heard footsteps crunching the snow, making their way to him. He looked up to see Russia looking down at him. Russia held out his hand to Canada while Canada stared.

"You will dance with me, Da?"

Canada's eyes widened a little. This expression was soon changed by a sad smile.

"Da" He answered as he took Russia's hand.

Russia led Canada to the dance floor. Once they were on, he held Canada's waist and took his hand as Canada took Russia's hand and placed his other hand on his shoulder. They danced slowly to the music, both smiling at each other. Canada felt good, no, better. He felt as if the whole world was at peace. He felt as if nothing else mattered but just simply dancing with Russia, just to look at him. He forgot about all his problems, all the madness that had happened during his stay at Russia's. Everything but Russia.

Both him and Russia ignored the squealing Hungary who was highly entertained by the two men dancing with each other. There were other countries who stared, some of them, confused. They couldn't believe Russia was actually dancing with someone, and this someone wasn't the least bit afraid of him. Ukraine and Lithuania restrained Belarus from ruining this moment as they watched as well. Ukraine then decided to take Belarus somewhere where she wouldn't interrupt the two.

Lithuania was the only one who wasn't confused by any of this. He knew Russia was inlove, and maybe he might get his love. When the song ended they stopped dancing and let go of each other.

"Oh~ That was beautiful~"

Canada turned around to see his papa, France, was watching the whole time.

"Oh England~" He said, "I found him"

"Finally, Hello Canada"

"Hello"

America burst through the crowd and onto the stage.

"Phew, Ok Mattie, let's take you home" He said happily.

Canada didn't want to go home, He looked the giant clock tower to see check the time. It was midnight. He did promise America, before he left for Russia's that he'd go home at eleven thirty at night, even though it was more twelve.

"…Ok"

Russia couldn't believe Canada was giving in to this.

Canada turned to Russia and tried to smile.

"Don't worry Russia, I'll send you a sunflower once I get home"

Canada then walked off stage sad faced as America, France and England walked with him. Russia could only watch as Canada left. The further Canada was the more he felt the pain in his heart grow. No… He can't just stand there and watch, but what could he do? America was his brother, Russia wasn't anything. How could he beat that? He had something he wanted to say, He had to do this one thing, even if he does lose him forever. Russia hurried to Canada and grabbed his arm swinging him around and pulling him into a tight hug.

"R-Russia!" Canada said surprised. What was going on with him all of a sudden?

"Matvey, I don't want a sunflower"

"but-"

"Because… You're my sunflower. You're that sunflower in the snow globe that is keeping my winter warm"

Canada's eyes grew to their fullest as his face turned red.

"I don't care if your brother tries to kill me… I love you, Matvey"

Tears ran down Canada's face, he wrapped his arms around Russia into a tight hug of his own.

Hungary herself was tearing up. China, Germany, America, everyone, they watched in amazement. Russia in love was something they'd never expect from him.

"I… I love you to, Ivan" Canada said through his tears, "My gift of god"

"My gift of god" Russia echoed Canada's words.

"WHA-" Before America could complain France covered his mouth grinning at the two new lovers.

Russia looked into Canada's eyes as Canada did the same to Russia's. He pulled Canada's body close to his own, then leaned in close and kissed Canada passionately.

"oh, Mon cher Canada is growing up" France said a little teary eyed.

:::

In the end, Canada did find his wings, Russia.

_**The End**_

XXX

~Pure Night~


End file.
